


I Drag Behind

by LockedHerselfOut



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut
Summary: Brian and Steve Forrest's relationship has just started to bud and everything thing seems almost perfect! Except for the fact Brian wants to take it to the next ‘level’ and finally be intimate with Steve… but the poor drummer doesn’t want to let his new lover know that he is in fact, a virgin.
Relationships: MoFO, Steve Forrest/Brian Molko
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got back in 2012 on the Placebo forum haha.

**I Drag Behind**

**PART 1 of 2.**

**  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know Placebo. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

***~***   
  


“Sooo which one should we watch?” asked Steve hopelessly, looking back and forth at the four DVD’s Brian had rented. All of which were chick flicks… Brian had told him he was going to get something he was sure they both would like from the video store and he returned with… well a marathon of crying and menstruating chick movies.

“I don’t know!” called the singer happily from the kitchen, mixing the pasta sauce in the pan. Brian was absolutely giddy. They had been together officially three months today and this was the night. He invited his new boy toy over to his flat for a romantic dinner, a movie, some cuddling, and maybe… just maybe, a possible chance at getting into his gorgeous drummer’s pants that rode far too low on his hips. “I think the Sex and the City movie looks great! I haven’t seen it yet!”

The poor blond sighed. Dating Brian was literally like dating a woman. He reminded him of his ex-girlfriend with all these… girl-movies. His choices were Sex and the City, Titanic, The Notebook, and P.S I love You. Dear god! Well Titanic at least had a little action.

“Didn’t you rent anything with more action or… scary?” asked Steve, sounding like a disappointed child on Christmas. Brian rolled his eyes from inside the kitchen, retightening his black apron before checking on the pasta. He had everything prepared and planned, even picked up a bottle of wine on his way home earlier today.

“Scary?! I don’t want nightmares, gumpie! I get frightened easily and I won’t be able to sleep all night,” spat Brian, giving a little pout though he knew the drummer couldn’t see it from where he was sitting. “Not that I want to sleep anyway,” he continued- mumbling softly and grinning to himself.

“What?” asked Steve, turning over the Sex and the City DVD to reluctantly read the back of it- though he was sure it was about sex and a city and four girls who never shut up.

“Nothing, hun! Pasta will be ready soon!” answered the singer quickly, giggling to himself as he began to strain the water out of the pot.

It was true; a scary movie was a great excuse to cuddle with someone, that’s for sure. However, Brian got startled all too easily and as far as he knew, it was not sexy to scream like a little girl and throw a blanket over your head- which in turn would also ruin his hair! It would turn out to be a lose-lose situation.

Steve sighed, the summary of the movie being about as appealing as a punch in the face. But, they were still a new couple and were learning things about each other they had never brought up while just being band mates. He cared about the smaller man a lot and if watching a movie about four chicks clucking about their sex lives made him happy… well he would do it… if he had to. Opening the case, he took a deep breath and stuck the disc in the DVD player before searching for the remote.

“Do you want some help in there?” asked Steve quickly, biting his bottom lip. He felt like kind of a jerk. Here Brian was making them an Italian dinner all by himself and here he was sitting in the living room in front of the TV being positively useless.

“No, no, no, sweetheart! I have it under control,” Brian called back. “I’ll be out soon, just sit there and do what you do best!”

“Drumming?” he asked confused, cocking his eyebrow as he looked at Brian hustling about in the little kitchen. What exactly DID he do best? 

“Being cute!” said Brian jokingly, winking when he saw Steve staring at him. Tonight the singer had chosen to wear a pair of tight black jeans and a low cut t-shirt. It hugged his soft curves wonderfully, but what topped it off was the sweet little black apron he was wearing that said “#1 Chef” on it in a red heart. The blond couldn’t help but giggle and smile at how Brian could mesh the lines of sexy and cute so perfectly- just like he did with his androgyny.

“Okay!” Brian said happily, rushing out and pushing Steve’s feet off the wooden coffee table before placing two white candles in the middle of it. Once perfectly center, the singer pulled out a lighter from the apron’s front pocket and lit them both with precision. Steve giggled at the effort.

“How romantic!” teased Steve, sticking out his tongue lovingly before Brian looked over- leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips. The drummer whimpered when the older man pulled away all too quickly, giving a seductive little wink before hurrying back into the kitchen. Damn him and his little antics.

To be fair, Steve was a little worried about the whole thing. He hated that whenever Brian started to do something romantic and intimate… all he did was get nervous and anxious. He loved Brian a lot, but all he could think about when he was in a situation like this was how it could possibly lead to sex- and he was scared as fuck about it. He just couldn’t get a grip on it. Not only was he scared, but he was as embarrassed as hell. He was 24 years old and he had never had sex with a man OR a woman.

Yes. He was a virgin and was very self-conscious about it. Brian was ten years younger when he had his first time. He felt like SUCH a loser and he was sure his lover would think the exact same thing once he found out for sure. And he had no idea how to fake being talented at something he had never done before. The idea failing at sex… was mortifying. What if he didn’t do it right?!

“Alright! Here we go!” said Brian playfully, bringing out two plates and setting them down on the table. It smelled delicious! Steve knew Brian was a little Italia, but this looked amazing! Steve’s eyes widened a bit, not knowing he was such a culinary artist.

“Wow, you outdid yourself!” said Steve smiling as he sat up from the couch and moved closer towards the plate. Brian clapped his hands together like he was excited and turned to grab the bottle of red wine he bought with two cups. Once he got back to the living room, he turned down the lights just a little like in a cheesy movie. Talk about making it obvious what you want, Brian. He rolled his eyes at the voice in his head as he took a seat beside Steve, not realizing he was still wearing the apron.

“Cute,” giggled the drummer, eyes wandering down to the extra piece of outfit added. Brian looked down and scoffed at himself for not taking it off. How sexy! He untied it hastily, pulling it off his head before throwing it to the side on the floor.

“There! Perfect!” sighed Brian, grabbing the bottle of wine and bottle opener. “Want to do the honors?” Steve laughed, hoping it didn’t sound as nervous as he really was before taking it and grabbing the bottle opener to screw it in. “Hope you’re strong enough to do that!” teased the singer, chuckling as he began to pull it out.

“Oh don’t worry; I think I can handle it!” A loud ‘pop’ filled the room as it came out- Steve placing it on the table beside his plate before turning to Brian. “Can I pour you a cup, Mr. Molko?” he said, smiling with a pompous grin on his face like an upper-class waiter. Brian giggled, nodding as he lifted up the two glasses so he could pour some in. Filling them half-way, he put down the bottle and grabbed the remote to try and distract them. “Movie?”

“Oh, let’s watch it after dinner,” said Brian. “Let’s talk for a bit.” Steve swallowed, reluctantly putting down the remote again. Okay, talking is good. Talking means talking, not… sex. Yeah, that works. Ugh! Get a hold of yourself, Steve!

“Are you okay, sweetie?” he asked softly, a large grin on his face as they pulled the coffee table closer to them so it would be more convenient to eat at. Steve nodded, scratching the back of his neck nervously before looking at Brian who was leaning in to give him another kiss. The singer put his hand on the boy’s cheek, rubbing the smooth skin gently as their lips met. The kiss lasted a little longer than intended and wasn’t nearly as innocent either. Brian pulled away, biting his bottom lip playfully as he patted Steve’s cheek once again. “Dinner will get cold,” he purred, wanting to tease a little bit as Steve giggled, nodding. He was so sure the boy was ready for this, he seemed ready.

The drummer cursed at himself, he was trying to avoid sex tonight, not entice it! What the hell? Was he stupid? He didn’t want things to get too sexual, but damn it was hard resisting that man. As badly as he had the urge to be intimate with him, he was just too proud inside to let him know that he was a virgin. It was just… lame and his head was a giant ball of confusion. The blond turned away, grabbing his fork and rolling up the pasta slowly… even failing at that.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s like this,” whispered Brian gently, grinning to himself as he wrapped his small hand around Steve’s and starting twirling his fork. Sure enough, like magic, the spaghetti made it’s away around the metal utensil perfectly and didn’t fail. “There!”

“I haven’t had pasta twirling lessons,” sighed Steve, pouting as he looked at it before bringing it to his mouth. Brian laughed, grabbing his cup of wine and taking a sip.

“Oh course, dear,” he teased. “What do you think?”

“Delicious!” exclaimed Steve, nodding his head with cheeks full of his delicious cuisine. Brian thought he looked like a little bunny… so cute! The drummer meant every word of what he said- it did taste amazing, he was even a little saddened that his new lover seemed to be a culinary artist and he could barely make toast without burning it. “Mmmmm!”

“Is that a fake mmmmm or a REAL mmmmmm,” asked Brian, leering a bit playfully to look like he was truly suspicious. Steve giggled, shaking his head.

“A REAL mmmm, this is ‘a-mmmmmmm-zing’ Bri!” he joked happily, trying to roll up another forkful. Of course he failed at it and somehow jumbled the entire mess into his mouth, getting tomato sauce everywhere but inside it. The singer giggled, Steve was like a kid sometimes. Just so damn cute!

“Oh hun, that was lame! But thanks,” he sighed, smacking Steve’s arm teasingly. “And baby,” he continued, grabbing his napkin and wiping at Steve’s cheeks like a mother. “Do I need to put a bib on you? jeez!” Steve poked his tongue out.

“Sorry!”

They smiled at each other, Brian’s eyes looking so large and gleaming from the candle light. Brian put down his fork, suddenly feeling hungry for something else besides his pasta. He leaned in again slowly, waiting for Steve to catch on and lean closer. He could see the poor boy suddenly blushing as their faces met to share another soft kiss. Steve couldn’t help but sigh into it as Brian pushed his tongue between his lips to seek entrance to his mouth. The drummer accepted- their tongues fighting for dominance as Steve tasted the red wine that still lingered on Brian’s lips.

The lip lock was rather heated and brought the blond to a whole new world until he felt the singer’s small hand begin to rub his thigh gently. Brian groaned as he began grazing his nails through the material before starting to run them closer to Steve’s crotch. The drummer’s eyes snapped open, his tight jeans suddenly feeling that much fucking tighter! It was really unfair for Steve, he loved being close to Brian. Smelling him, touching him, just being near him and he wanted to take it further… but he simply was too afraid. He felt like SUCH a virgin Mary.

Not only that- but he constantly had to come up with new excuses when they were alone together. Whether it was at night or when they were watching movies together at home or were alone in his car… anything! The minute it began to get steamy and hot and could lead to sex, the drummer bailed. Always! He just hoped he wasn’t leaving Brian feeling rather insecure about himself. The man was gorgeous and sweet and it had nothing to do with him, it was all his own problems. And sadly, he felt it was only a matter of time for either him to get his shit together or Brian would walk away from the relationship altogether.

“Um, Bri,” started Steve, pulling away from the kiss- panting a bit from the lack of air. Brian was panting too and his eyes were wide. The beautiful green-blue orbs stared at him- questioning what he did for him to pull away. “You’re right… out dinner is going to get cold. You worked hard on it and it’s so good,” giggled the blond nervously, scratching the back of his neck again before turning back to his plate. The fact that they were sitting in Brian’s silent living room with candle light and not even movie or music on in the background… made the situation a tad awkward. There was barely even white noise to be heard and they were in downtown London! This had to be karma.

Brian stared at him, frowning and wondering if he truly lost his touch on how to woo someone. Dammit, I used to be a pro at this. Maybe he doesn’t want me like that just yet. Is three months too soon? To be fair, Brian didn’t really know what was too soon to push sex into a relationship. Not to call himself well… a slut, but Brian was used to going to bed with people the same night he met them. He truly had no idea what was thought to be too early or uncomfortable.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” he asked softly, taking another sip of his wine. Steve nodded quickly, taking another messy forkful of pasta into his mouth to avoid a vocal answer.

Brian and Steve continued to eat the tasty Italian meal quietly. The drummer didn’t know quite what else to say and Brian was unsure what had really just happened. Did he make him feel that uncomfortable? I mean, in many ways the kid pushed them ‘further’ so he must want him too. Right?

As forward and confrontational as Brian Molko was, he just couldn’t bring himself to sit the boy down and blatantly ask him ‘So when are we gonna fuck?’ He just couldn’t do that to him… at least not yet. He couldn’t promise that if this turned into six months or even a year. Jesus! He was a lot younger than him; it just… wasn’t fair to push things. But god dammit, he was his drummer… he knew how well Steve could bang things! And wasn’t your libido supposed to be higher when you’re younger?! 

Once the meal was finished, Steve took a sip of his red wine and grinned- moving the glass closer to Brian so they could make a silent toast together. The singer smirked, picking up his own. The glass on glass sound echoed through the living room as they both took a mouthful at the same time.

“That was really good, Brian. I’m stuffed,” sighed Steve happily, putting on a huge grin- trying to shoo any awkward tension in the room. “Happy three months,” he said softly and rather cheesily before putting on another ‘sunshine’-like grin. “Let me do the dishes, it’s only fair!” Steve was about to get up, but the singer cocked an eyebrow- pulling him by his forearm on the couch.

“No, no, sweetie. I’ll leave it for tomorrow,” he laughed, giving Steve a wink. Shit! A wink. Wink probably means sex.

“Well how about a movie!? I mean you rented four, we have to watch one. I already put Sex and the City in! Let’s watch it!” he said quickly and rather nervously, scratching the back of his neck again. Brian blinked for a moment, looking over at the television as the kid flipped it on.

“Um, you WANT to watch Sex and the City?” asked the singer flatly. Steve nodded, grinning. Well so much for THAT idea, Brian. He purposely bought movies the boy would roll his eyes at and here Steve was… actually WANTING to watch one!

“Yeah, might as well give it a chance, right?” Steve said happily, smiling. Fuck his life. No, he did NOT want to watch the movie, but it would distract Brian from them talking. Because talking led to kissing and kissing lead to groping and groping eventually lead to SEX that he knew he was going to fail epically at. It was a domino-effect! God, he was such a loser! Steve shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, crossing his legs gently to protect himself from any sneaky crotch-groping in the dimly-lit room.

“Well… I have a DVD player and a television in my bedroom,” purred Brian, his voice dripping of pure sex as he shuffled closer to the kid- letting his hand run up Steve’s forearm. Steve smiled at him sweetly like he always did, trying not to make deep eye contact. It was another wonderful thing that usually leads to them sucking each other’s faces off. “Why don’t we go get comfortable on my bed and watch it?” he asked, grinning devilishly. When Brian looked at Steve that way, he felt like he died and went to heaven. Of course he had to date practically a sex god when he was still a lame little pathetic virgin. Brian would dump his ass if he ever found out.

“Um, actually, this couch is really comfortable. I would much rather watch out here if you don’t mind,” said Steve quickly, giving a tight lip smile before shuffling a few centimeters away from Brian like he had the plague. “I just need more room to get comfortable, he assured as he looked at the slightly shocked look on Brian’s face.

The smaller man sighed softly, looking away rather disappointed. Steve Forrest would rather watch Sex and the City than cuddle up in bed with him?! Really? Wow, he was either really losing his touch or this kid was straight! Brian wasn’t used to getting turned down- most men and women he met had done tricks to get into his bedroom and here Steve would rather sit in the living room. What the hell!?

“Fine,” huffed Brian while crossing his arms gradually as he leaned back on the couch. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could tell Brian was pissed off. I mean here they were celebrating their three month anniversary and he was being such a dick. And not only that, he was turning down any effort the singer made at all. Brian put a lot of work in planning their evening out and he wasn’t raining on his parade… he was throwing a hurricane on it- figuratively speaking of course.

Once the movie started, Steve’s attention was already beginning to fade. Brian still looked a little annoyed, but seemed to actually be paying attention. The blond had nothing to distract him and couldn’t help but do what his instincts told him to do, even if he was scared. He just hated having Brian upset at him. So, without saying a word, Steve shuffled closer to the singer and put an arm around him. The second Brian felt the warm embrace he looked at his smiling drummer and any annoyance he had for him just kind of melted away. It melted away so fast that the singer returned the smirk immediately, leaning his head on Steve’s arm as he moved further into the embrace.

Half an hour into the movie and Steve felt like if it weren’t for Brian’s body cuddled up so close to his on the couch, he would jump out the window. The movie was absolutely awful. All they talked about was sex and sex and more sex. Like, I get it! I’m inexperienced! Ugh I am like a Charlotte and Brian is most likely a Samantha! This is awful, well all of it except…. Steve tried to turn off his inner voice and look at Brian’s head, lifting a hand to run a few fingers through his black locks innocently.

The singer looked up, an evil grin on his face as he leaned up for a kiss. Steve couldn’t help but accept, once again giving into the smaller man and letting his lips lock onto Brian’s. He tasted so good and sucking on his mouth alone made some very sexy images run through his brain. If he kept it up, his body would start reacting in a way it would be all too impossible to hide. But Brian sneakily began to run his hands up along Steve’s torso, letting his finger tips and nails work magic over any bear skin he found.

Their bodies were already pressed together and he had the advantage. Their lips continued to mash together in a perfect rhythm, their breaths picking up as the singer very slowly and subtly began to rock his hips into Steve’s leg. The drummer groaned into the kiss, not realizing it as Brian mentally applauded himself at his amazing efforts. If he could get David Bowie into bed… he was going to fucking get Steve Forrest. The wine Brian had been sipping on through the movie since there wasn’t anything else ‘to do’ was running through his veins and making him crave physical contact. He had been a good boyfriend, he waited three whole months, now he wanted to ravish and be ravished god dammit!

Slowly leaning back, but keeping Steve’s lips locked with his, he wrapped an arm around the blond’s neck. Once locked in, he leaned further back so he was somewhat laying on the couch with Steve partially on top of him, kissing him. The drummer was getting lost in Brian’s mouth and in Brian’s body as he let his hands run up and down his feminine curves- he couldn’t help himself.

Without really realizing it, eyes closed and still practically sucking on Brian’s face- he leaned forward. He leaned forward so much that when he finally came up for some air, panting heavily…he realized he was practically laying on top of the singer… the couch being rather too comfortable when Brian was underneath him. FUCK! The singer beamed, black hair messily sprawled everywhere on the armrest under his neck while giggling and leaning up to nip at his neck. And once his lips locked around a lovely area of skin, making his nerves tingle… he knew he had to get out of there before he made a fool out of himself.

“Um... oh my god! I just realized, I have to get back to my own place!” said Steve hastily, wishing he would have taken a minute to think of something to say that would have been at least slightly more believable as he got up. Brian sat up on the couch like a distraught teenager- looking as if his mum just caught him doing something naughty. His eyes were wide, looking everything from disappointed to confused. He could see he was turned on and so was he- but that’s why he had to leave. He couldn’t go all the way with Brian yet… he just couldn’t! He always tried but then chickened out!

“What?!” exclaimed the singer flatly. “This is our anniversary night! Three months! What could be more important!?”

What Brian Molko wanted to say was ‘What could be more important than me?!’, but he held his tongue. Giving out a very large obvious sigh, he crossed his arms on the couch, watching Steve put on his jacket.

“I’m waiting for a phone call from my mother,” he lied. “I’m so sorry! I’ll make it up to you, okay?” The singer leered like a child who didn’t get dessert, cocking an eyebrow like he thought he was crazy.

“Your mother?!” asked Brian, not really believing him at all. Did the kid really not want to go to bed with him that bad!? “Steve is it because…,” Brian started, but the drummer jumped on it, just incase he was going to ask him about his sexual history. He was already a bad liar, he didn’t need that question.

“I really got to go, it’s an important call!” he said, pulling on his converse. “I’ll uh, well I’ll see you at the studio tomorrow okay? I’ll make this up to you, I promise!” said the blond, putting a smile on- one that was not returned by Brian this time. Steve ran over to give the smaller man a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on his heel back to the door.

“Can’t she just call your mobile?!” he exclaimed.

“Uh she prefers talking to me on my home phone! Better reception! I’ll see you later, babe!” With that, Steve closed the door behind him and left- leaving a very annoyed and horny Brian.

“Fuck!” said Brian angrily, smacking his black leather couch to let out his frustration. Better reception? Oh yeah, that kid was lying. He hadn’t had this much trouble getting someone in bed since… well… ever! Steve was avoiding him! Avoiding this!

This was crazy. He loved Steve and he saw a future with him, he could see a beautiful relationship blossoming, but Brian could not have a zero physical relationship with him… he just wished he knew what the problem was. He wished Steve would just talk to him instead of making up some stupid excuse! It was always something! Did the idea of having sex with him repulse him that much!? Brian was going to get to the bottom of it before he died of lack of sex.

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Drag Behind**

**PART 2 of 2.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know Placebo. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
  
** ***~***

Though Brian had been rather alone in bed… he hadn’t slept well. The fact that Steve seemed to be avoiding him whenever it came to anything truly very intimate tore at his insides. Not to sound vain, he really didn’t want to do that, but the reality that his drummer didn’t want to jump into bed with him as soon as possible just fucking bugged him! Why not!? Did he turn him off in some way? It truly didn’t make sense. It racked his brain so much he had barely gotten an ounce of sleep. And now here he was, making his way to the studio in downtown London feeling like death and wanting to have a heart-to-heart talk with someone who knew himself as well as he did.

And the poor Swede, the first thing he heard once the short man got there was his name being yelled like a siren.

“Stefan!!” cried the singer unhappily, pushing open the door of the studio and rushing into see his Swede. The guy was always at the studio before anyone, even when they used to live together- and knew he could catch a few minutes alone with him before the kid came around. He needed some bloody advice as to what to do because he sure couldn’t let things continue on with the way they were going. A sexless path was not a path for Brian. The bassist looked up at him wide-eyed at his little mess of a singer who looked like he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep.

“Bri?” asked the taller man, setting down his bass on the stand while cocking an eyebrow.

“I need to ask you something,” he sighed, sitting down on the chair beside the board of faders.

“Oh? Wh-,” Stef barely was able to get a word out before Brian began- starting off his rant by taking a giant gulp of his Starbucks coffee and pulling his jacket off.

“It’s about the bedroom and Steve-” Stef cut him off quickly as his eyes widened- realizing where he was going with this conversation and going fast!

“Woah, Bri! I think this discussion is a little… personal to talk to me about. Especially since you and I used to have quite an active-”

“We ALWAYS used to talk and share our sex lives!” spat Brian, crossing his arms. Stef sighed. He was happy for the drummer and Brian, he really was but Brian would have to be mad to think he wasn’t at least a little jealous. Jealous enough to not want to hear about their hot sex life as he remembered theirs to be!

“Yeah we did… when you and I used to be… -.” Stef whispered, not quite knowing how to finish that sentence, especially in the middle of the studio.

“When we were friends who fucked?” asked Brian flatly like he was talking about his grocery list. The singer was a small man with a large dirty mouth.

“Benefits,” corrected the Swede. “Friends with benefits.” Ah, Stefan- always the one for the PG-friendly, politically correct terms.

“STEF! I need your advice!” whined the singer- Stefan suddenly happy that the studio was sound proof.

“I don’t want to hear about what you two do in the bedroom,” whispered the Swede uncomfortably, feeling like Alex or someone else was listening in on their conversation. Talk about paranoia…

“There is nothing in the bedroom!”

“I don’t care where you have sex, I really don’t need to hear about it, Bri!” defended the Swede, sounding a little sad. This was not a topic for early morning discussion. He was just starting to get used to the idea of them together and he throws this at them. “We’re still best friends, but there has to be bound-.”

“We don’t have sex anywhere!! It’s driving me up the wall!” he spat, letting out a large sigh of defeat. Stef caught his tongue, thinking for a moment before saying another word as the wheels turned in his head. The poor singer stared at his bandmate, looking desperate as ever while waiting for some kind of reply. Any kind at all!

“Wait a minute,” started the Swede, shaking his head for a moment like he didn’t truly understand.

Brian being in a three month committed relationship was a shock enough… but there had been no sex either!? That didn’t sound very… well, Brian-like.

“You mean… you and Steve… haven’t…”

“NO! Nothing!! We barely even have foreplay. All we’ve done is makeout a lot and sometimes I like give him a half-arsed hand job through his boxe-.”

“Okay, I don’t need to know,” spat Stef quickly, rolling his eyes- shaking his head like he was physically trying to knock the picture out of his brain.

*-*

Steve had waved to the receptionist in the front of the studio, holding his bag over his shoulder as he made his way into the studio, turning the knob softly as he heard a rather loud, annoyed voice yell ‘we don’t have sex anywhere!!’ His body froze, sadly able to recognize whose nasally high-pitched squeal that was. The poor drummer held the knob like his hand was attached to it and leaning in to put an ear to the door.

“Sorry. But I need advice! Any time I come to even close to getting him to have sex with me he... gets cold feet or something!! And makes up the stupidest excuses EVER! At first I started to believe them, but they’ve been getting lamer by the day! Like he doesn’t feel well, he has a headache, he’s real tired… he needs to go home to wait for a phone call! I don’t know if I should be more insulted that he doesn’t want to fuck me or the fact he thinks I’m a bloody idiot!” spat Brian angrily, huffing at the stupidity of it all.

Stef was a bit taken back by the rant but couldn’t help but giggle.

Steve frowned behind the door. He knew his whole virginity issue was annoying Brian after all these weeks of being together, but he didn’t know he had made the smaller man this frustrated over it.

“It’s not fucking funny, Stef!!”

“I guess your right hand has been well accuianted with Brian Jr, huh?” chuckled the Swede, trying to find some humor. However, Brian Molko wasn’t having any of it as he stood up and hurried over to slap the taller man on the forearm.

“NOT. FUNNY!”

“Oh, Bri, isn’t it obvious?” asked the bassist, moving to grab his own cup of coffee he had picked up this morning. Brian walked in a circle to get himself back together, pushing his locks behind his left ear before sitting down and leaning back in his chair a bit. He said nothing, but stared at the tall Einstein that clearly had figured out something he hadn’t, cocking an eyebrow and wondering what on earth was so ‘obvious’.

“What?!”

“You’re the first man in his love life, Bri. He used to apparently be ‘straight’ before you two started to go out. He’s probably never seen another guy naked except for in a locker room at gym class! Think about it,” giggled Stef, having to give a little grin. He knew Brian was beyond annoyed and distraught but the situation itself was just downright hilarious. He almost forgot how vain his little singer could be until someone didn’t want to go to bed with him. Because that sure didn’t happen often.

“Oh,” thought Brian, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked down at the floor for a moment, deep in thought. “I actually never really thought about that.” Now that he was thinking about, he did feel stupid. Going to bed with men for Brian and Stefan was as common as butter and bread, they were comfortable with it. The singer could take a male or female to bed and still have the same amount of confidence, but he had actually forgotten that he was most likely the drummer’s first male lover.

“He’s probably shagged plenty of women, but you’re not a woman continued,” the Swede continued, sounding as he if just found a cure for cancer.

Steve frowned again. Wrong. Stef was so wrong. He actually had to grimace silently at the door at how WRONG Stef was.

“He’s probably plenty confident with a woman, the female anatomy. But you, you’re a boy, Brian. Think about it,” he chuckled.

“Huh!” said Brian, eyes glazing over a bit while he went back into a deep thought. In his mind, being with the same sex was actually easier because you knew what the other person would probably most enjoy… but poor Steve was probably scared to death of messing up. “I think you’re right, Stef. I should have a heart-to-heart with him. Wow, I feel so silly! And here I thought it was me!” The bassist nodded softly, rolling his eyes.

“Gee who could turn you down?” joked Stef sarcastically as the singer gave him a litte wink.

“Thanks, babe,” he sighed, happy he had solved the missing piece of his little puzzle- getting back up to give the Swede a big hug.

“Glad to help,” sighed the bassist. Great, thanks to him, the kid would probably get the fuck of his life. Yeah, he was THRILLED to help…

Steve took in a deep breath before tightening his grip on the door handle and stepping in. he couldn’t stand out here and eavesdrop all day… as much as he wanted to. The moment he opened the door, the singer turned to him and grinned, hurrying over to give him a hug as well.

“Hey sweetness. How was your ‘phone call’?” he asked, giving a sly little smirk, knowing full well it had been bullshit. Steve cocked an eyebrow for a second until he remembered his little lie again.

“Oh… good!” he said as enthusiastically as possible. He never had been a good liar, but he knew it was probably a good thing to remember the ones he did tell!

“Hmmm,” sighed the singer, the smile on his face not even fading as he continued to look up at Steve. He wanted to make the drummer a little bit uncomfortable, make it seem like he didn’t truly believe his excuse last night at all. “Well babe, I think you have to make it up to me. Dinner and a movie at my place?” he offered, lacing his fingers with the blonde’s.

Stef shifted a bit uncomfortably while watching Brian be so flirtatious with the boy before turning away. Brian knew he should probably wait a week or so to give the kid some air before attempting this again… but Brian Molko wasn’t known for his patience- he had very little of them at the best of times and another week without sex was just asking too much! It was going to be hard enough to get a decent fuck in on tour as it was.

Steve stepped back a bit and let go of Brian’s hands gradually- putting his bag down beside him and starting to take off his jacket as he processed the request. Shit. Again!?! So Soon!?! A nervous sweat began to break loose as he thought about it some more, trying as hard as possible not to make eye contact with the shorter man. He swore sometimes that Brian could read his mind. 

“Well?” asked the singer, a sly little grin on his face as he once again moved closer to the blond, rubbing his hand up and down Steve’s forearm. Was that a sexual signal!? Stef, from the distance, as he picked up his bass again, could tell the kid was terribly uncomfortable all of a sudden and couldn’t help but giggle amusingly at his struggles…

Him and Brian used to fuck on amps and the kid was getting scared of a simple forearm rub? Pft.

“It’s okay… I know what the problem is,” continued the singer, winking- forcing Steve to swallow… hard. The loud ‘gulp’ sounds almost echoing, or at least it was in his mind. No, no he didn’t. The kid didn’t even know what to say but Brian’s damn sneaky grin did not fall. “Great, my place at nine.” With that, he leaned in and gave Steve a quick kiss on the lips and turned. “Alright, we have some practicing to do, boys.” 

Steve’s eyes were almost bugged out of his head. Shit. SHIT! How did that happen!?!

“SHIT,” whispered the blond under his breathe- so much for coming up with an excuse. 9PM was a rather… late time to come over too and he knew why! 

When practice eventually ended which seemed to go by far too quick for the drummer’s liking, Brian hurried out the door before he could utter even a remote excuse to the shorter man as to why he couldn’t show up tonight. But now his chance had hurried off!

“See you tomorrow, Steve,” said the Swede quietly, giving him a gentle smile as always before grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Steve sat on the couch on the other side, the strap of his own bag in his hand as he began to think about how this night was going to go. It was all he was able to think about as he had been playing. The gentle bassist wanted to give the kid some words of advice, but the fact he was going to be able to fuck one of his best friends made his jealousy-streak a little wider than his ‘help-a-friend-out-streak’. Yup, he could work it out for himself!

The second the door closed behind the Swede, Steve knew he had to get going soon. It was 7:30 now… maybe… MAYBE he could get out of this with text. He felt like a complete fool to try and avoid his own boyfriend, but he was almost positive Brian would dump his sorry ass once he found out he was so inexperienced and that was an even scarier thought. What if he was dumped and then kicked out of the band!?! Maybe there was a ‘0-Virgin-Policy’ to be in Placebo. Uuuuugghh.

He whipped out his phone.

To: Brian Molko

Sender: Steve Forrest

\------------------------------

Hey babe,

sumthing rly important came up, I cant make it over 2 ur place 2nite.

Sry!

Xx

Steve

Once Brian heard his blackberry go off, he could only figure it was his boy trying to get out of it. Looking at it, he leered at the text. Something important… something important his ass!!! He could always pull the ‘boss’ role and make him come in fear of losing his job, but that was the ‘emergency card’.

To Steve Forrest

Sender: Brian Molko

\------------------------------

Hi sweets, 

Um, something that’s more important than me? Really? :P 

I really wanted to see you tonight,.. But if you’re busy, I understand.

However, would you still be able to stop by tonight? I have some forms I need you to sign.

Thanks, sug! Oh and you need to stop with the texting talk, hun. ;)

Kisses!

Bri 

Steve’s hand shook a bit as he stared at the message, wondering what on earth he needed to come over tonight for. And the texting talk was a habit!

To: Brian Molko

Sender: Steve Forrest 

\------------------------------

Documents?

Xx

Steve

To: Steve Forrest

Sender: Brian Molko

\------------------------------

Yeah, hun. Travel documents. I was going to go over them with you tonight... But since you’re not joining me for dinner… would you mind coming over quick to do them? Needs to be sorted out soon.

Kisses!

Bri

Steve sighed, staring at message before reluctantly throwing his strap over his shoulder. Dammit all!

To: Brian Molko

Sender:

\------------------------------

K! Real quick! Be there in 15!

Xx

Steve

Brian grinned to himself mischievously as he put his phone on the table and hurried to his bedroom to light two candles- one on each night table on both sides of the bed. It gave the room a romantic, yet sexy glow. He was getting impatient and an ‘intervention’ approach was going to be the only way to get this kid to open up… heh. He was going to seduce his blond little drummer if it were the last thing he ever did!!!

The singer paced back and forth in his flat until he heard the knock. Once he did, he jumped and ran to the bedroom to close the door. Fixing his hair as best as he could in the little mirror in his hallway- he hurried over the door and opened it. Steve gave him a quick smile before looking down.

“Hey hun,” said Brian, pulling him into the flat in one tug.

“So what do you need me to sign?” asked the drummer, scratching the back of his neck nervously- a sign Brian had picked up on.

“Well gee, at least take your bag off, hun.” Steve gave a soft sigh and did, throwing it to the side by the coat rack before taking his shoes off. “So what other important business came up, huh?” he asked, cocking his eyebrow and pushing some black curls behind his head.

“Oh, um, uh… just some family crap,” he said hastily, giving a quick cough. Brian nodded.

“Uh huh, okay.” He knew the kid was lying- he was a bloody awful liar too. 

“So where are these papers?” he asked, changing the subject as swiftly as possibly, putting a hand through his blond fringe. 

“Oh right, they are just lying on top of my bed, go in my room and grab them, I just have to run to the bathroom,” said the singer, mumbling the last bit rather quickly. The drummer nodded, making his way down the hall with Brian behind. A Brian whom he thought was going to make a right into the bathroom. But once the kid opened the door and saw the candles lit, his eyes widened a bit but didn’t have time to react as he felt Brian push him in the bedroom and follow him in- locking the door with his right hand. 

“Surprise!” giggled Brian, biting his bottom lip, bending his leg a bit like a girl who got her first kiss.

“Bri? What the hell?!” cried the drummer, looking at the beautifully lit bedroom with the very inviting bed. The shorter man frowned, it not exactly being the reaction he was looking for… 

“Steve! We’re dealing with this! Right bloody now! We’ve been dating three months and we haven’t even fucked! Not even once!! Not even a fucking quickie, y’know!?” cried Brian, arms crossed in front of the door! “Do you know how that makes me feel!?! Very bloody unattractive!”

Steve frowned. Unattractive. His fear made the older man feel unattractive? The drummer couldn’t help but let that break his heart a bit.

“No, Brian! You are the farthest thing from unattractive... It’s just-.” Brian didn’t even give him a chance to finish- like he ever let anyone get a chance to finish speaking.

“I know what the problem is. It’s okay you’ve never been with a guy! I get it! Only fucking girls has let you build up a confidence. A manly ‘role’- I guess. But now I’m breaking that somehow because I’m a boy! It’s okay! I understand I’m your first guy and to be honest, hun.. I’m excited about it!” The singer moved closer, pushing the boy back to sit on the end of bed and swiftly taking a seat beside him to look at him in eye level.

Steve let out a large sigh as he put both of his hands to his head in what could be surprised has a giant ‘facepalm’.

“No, Bri. It’s-.”

“I shaved my legs, y’know. I guarantee I’ll feel like a girl in bed! I’ve been told I do! I can even put a dress on if it’ll make you feel better! Just dear god, PLEASE let us fuck!! Ooooh! LOOK at me! I’m begging for sex!” Brian Molko let out his own large sigh as he grabbed Steve’s hand. The drummer couldn’t help but giggle slightly- he truly was lucky to be with such a gorgeous, talented man and here he was trying to run away from it.

“I-,” Once again Brian cut Steve off before he could even protest. 

“I promise you I’m tighter than any girl,” whispered Brian as seductively as he could, switching gears from begging to sexy lover. He had never pleaded anyone to get in bed with him, so he hoped and prayed it was working. Steve swallowed, his mouth starting to feel very dry. 

Were girls and boys different tightness’s?!? Was that even a word? GOD why did this all have to be so hard!? Anyone who was about to sleep with Brian fucking Molko should be over the moon and he was just nervous and scared as fuck! Here Steve was looking at one of the most attractive men he had ever laid eyes on and he was looking for the nearest exit. Steve felt he was going to fuck this up… and no, not the good fucked up. He had to tell him, he knew he would never be able to fake ‘skills’ he didn’t have. The only partner he had ever had was his right hand and it never told him if he was good or not!

“Bri-.”

The singer’s body language mimicked that of someone who was defeated. Brian was ready to give up.

“Do I repulse you that much that you don’t want to go to bed with?” asked Brian flatly, staring at him with beautiful large, sad eyes before pushing some more black curls behind his ear that kept falling forward. “I know I’ve had my fair share of partners, but I’m clean. I swear! I mean if that’s what you’re worr-.”

“No, Bri… I’m nervous! I’ve never done it before.” 

There. He had admitted it. Steve Forrest was a fucking virgin loser and Brian was going to dump his sorry ass in about three seconds. Woo hoo. 

“I know you’ve never been with a boy before, it’s ok-.”

“No, Brian! I’ve never done IT before. Ever!!” Brian closed his mouth, those big eyes getting a little wider as he let Steve’s statement run through his brain a second time. 

“Wait… as in ever… ever?” Brian couldn’t exactly wrap his head around the fact that this young gorgeous blond boy was completely inexperienced at 24...

“Yes as in ever ever!” confirmed Steve sadly- looking away before his cheeks turned completely red. 

“You’ve never had sex with a boy OR… a girl?” Talk about rubbing it in, Brian. Steve sighed again and stood up from the bed to face him. He was so embarrassed; he thought he was going to cry.

“I’ve never had sex with a boy! A girl! A hermaphrodite! A transgender! Or even a BLOW-UP DOLL! I’ve never done it! Ever! I’ve never had sex! I’m a blood 24-year-old virgin!!” he cried- not really in anger at Brian, but more at himself before sitting back down on the bed. He didn’t even want to look at the singer right now. He was completely, entirely, totally, utterly 100% embarrassed. He felt like such a loser!

Brian’s eyes were as wide as they possibly could be- those greenish-blue orbs staring him down. The blonde could feel them on the back of his neck, head still turned away.

“You can dump me now,” whispered the drummer softly, looking down at the floor. Brian couldn’t help it… he couldn’t contain it at all. He began to laugh that Brian Molko trademark laugh of his that sounded like a hyena on helium. Steve frowned at the chuckles as he looked back at Brian. “Or laugh at me, whatever works.” 

“Hun!! Is that all? I mean… so what if you decided to wait a bit… that’s nothing!” Steve cocked an eyebrow, not exactly expecting that type of response.

“Really?!” Brian tried to calm down as best he could as he let the words out in between giggles.

“I mean, a boy like you… I’ll be honest, you know... It’s a bit of a shock, but its nothing. I just assumed in California, the girls would be all over you. Aren’t all Cali-girls sluts?”

“Brian!” said Steve flatly, an unimpressed look on his face.

“What about that stupid Katy Perry son-!”

“Bri!”

“Sorry!”

“I have no experience,” sulked Steve- sounding more like a whine while changing the subject back to the initial problem at hand.

“All the better to teach,” whispered Brian, moving closer. Actions spoke louder than words and he was tired of talking. Giving no more thought about it, the singer moved close, tight up next to Steve- letting their lips meet in a hot lip-lock. The blond opened his mouth, letting the singer’s tongue roam like it was on a safari before coming up for air. They stared at each other for a split second, the butterflies in Steve’s stomach telling him to go with it.

Taking matters into his own hands, Brian stood up in front of the drummer, pushing him further back on the bed. “We are going to fuck, dammit!” Bria’s frustration made the boy snicker. It was rather nice to be so desired by someone who was so beautiful. “You’ll like it, I promise.” Brian’s words were a whisper again, ever so lush and smooth. 

The blond was still nervous as fuck as he was inch by inch pushed further back onto the bed by a very eager Brian, but little breaths were making it bearable. The singer had been faithful to his new boy toy for the three months that they were together. Which means three months too long without a cock and the shorter man was craving one!

Once Steve was on his back rather rapidly, Brian was already on top of him like monkey, straddling him. And Steve sure as hell felt like a bloody virgin. He was already gasping a but at the singer’s hands that were around his neck, leaning down and leaving tiny kisses on his collar bone. Brian was so giddy they had finally gotten to this stage even if he could tell Steve was rather… apprehensive. Letting his fingers barely running down the boy’s form, Brian Molko grabbed hold of the bottom of Steve’s shirt and pulled it up over his head. The drummer could guess Brian really wanted to get in the sack, but he was jumping right into it.

Once Steve was bare from the waist up, Brian let his nails graze and trace over Steve’s tattoo in what could be described as rushed foreplay.

“Ooooh, fuck you and your 20-year-old fit body,” teased Brian, biting his bottom lip. God he couldn’t wait to ride this boy, it was going to be fantastic.

“Bri,” squeaked Steve. “M-mm-maybe we should take this a little slower,” he stuttered, innocent eyes staring up at the se x kitten on top of him.

“The slower we are, the more you can think about it. Once you get inside me, you won’t want to leave,” whispered Brian seductively, that evil little grin showing amongst the candle light. Steve couldn’t believe that Brian’s words alone made his cock stir. ‘Inside him’.

Brian sounded a little vain and sure of himself, he’d admit… but he rarely had any complaints in bed. Then again, a lot were one night stands that he left in the morning before they could say anything anyway… but uh, well that was far from the point! There was no romantic sex tonight. This was going to be about cumming and cumming and more cumming. Brian needed an orgasm not brought on by his hand or his fingers. Even Mr. Vibrator used on himself by himself wasn’t as good!

The singer’s kisses became more urgent as Brian’s little hands made their way down Steve’s chest to his lovely tight jeans where he could claim his prize- he earned it! Steve knew he should be doing something besides laying on the bed almost like a corpse but all he could do was stare and watch in amazement at his boyfriend working at undoing his belt. 

The drummer leaned up a bit, deciding to pull Brian back- close enough to leave tiny kisses along Brian’s neck, collar bone and shoulders still covered my his low v-neck t-shirt. Hey, he had to show his appreciation. Their lips found each other as the singer seamlessly started to unbuckle the belt without even looking- the drummer nervously encouraging him to continue while rubbing up and down Brian’s arms. 

Okay Steve, you can do this. You can do this. You can do this…

Finally gathering some balls- uh… courage- he lowered his hands to Brian’s jeans until he realized he had no idea how to undo the singer’s difficult white belt at all. Shit! He looked up at Brian with a mixed look of panic and ’help!’ A look Brian couldn’t help but giggle at. 

“Oh you cute virgins,” whispered the shorter man, giving a reassuring wink as he undid his own belt buckle- undoing the button from the fly of his dark jeans. Steve took a deep breath as he looked down, more butterflies in his stomach as he very slowly moved a hand towards Brian’s crotch. Of course they had at least fore played in a sense, but the drummer knew this would lead to sex and he was questioning any ’skill’ he had acquired while being with his new short lover. 

But Brian stopped him.

Steve looked up at Brian, their faces only inches apart as Brian guided Steve’s hand back inside his own unbuttoned jeans- slipping them inside his own boxers to feel his hardening cock. Once both hands found their way inside Steve’s undergarments, Brian let go of Steve’s hand and began to gently fist the kid. He was already partially hard, but Brian wanted to make sure he was rock solid before pulling them down because he planned to get right down to business. 

“I can’t wait till this is inside me,” whispered the singer, Brian’s lips on his ear as he began to lick and suck at the lobe- still continuing to fist the kid who had practically turned to mush already. Oh fuck. Steve could feel the blood rushing to the head of his penis, literally. Fuck, sake. If the shorter man wasn’t more careful, he would make Steve cum all over himself before he even got inside. “I can’t wait to take your virginity,” giggled Brian. “I haven’t striped a V-Card from anyone since I was at Goldsmith’s.” Steve looked up at Brian who seemed rather proud, his cheeks even more flushed from embarrassment. Ugh, why did he keep bringing that up.

“Really? I’m not your first virgin?” whispered Steve, actually rather happy about that fact.

“Yeah, it’s actually rather hot,” giggled Brian, hoping to make Steve a bit more comfortable. “I get to taint your innocence. Sully the imperfection.” Steve grinned, chuckling a bit as he grew harder by the second under the singer’s feathery touches. 

Letting up, Brian moved back a bit and got off the bed- pulling down his tight jeans as if he were changing. Normally, a little sex strip show would have been in order, but the singer was getting harder by the second as well and was becoming impatient. Once his jeans were discarded, he moved to the end of the bed to grab the bottom pant legs of the boy’s and pull them off.

The drummer found the whole scene rather ridiculous and chuckled as he felt the jeans get ripped off him. Happy, Brian grabbed at the waist band of his underwear with very little grace and pulled them down to reveal his hardened member and slim pale legs. Steve stared at the singer who was now nothing in his shirt, watching the man crawl back onto the bed in the dim candlelight- taken back by his beauty. His mouth opened a bit as he looked down at Brian’s hardened member- his boxers getting a little tighter. Though that didn’t matter too much as Brian got straight to work at pull them down, much easier than the jeans, down his legs to join the heap of garments. Steve was breathing heavily now and they hadn’t even started. Though he was completely naked in front of Brian, he felt comfortable, just a little bit cold.

The singer grinned as his little hand gripped around Steve’s cock, fisting it slightly again as he got right to business like he had planned and straddled his hips. This was moving rather fast for the kid, but was scared to say a peep. Afraid to say a word incase this was a dream and he would wake up still a fucking virgin!

“Don’t you need,” started Steve softly, hinting towards lube- the damn ‘Nancy Boy’ song rushing through his head like train. The singer just grinned wickedly, pushing some more black curls behind his ear again before lining up the boy’s cock with his entrance.

“I don’t need it, I just need you,” he sighed breathlessly. God, Brian looked like a sex kitten. Steve had to bit his lip as he felt himself getting placed between Brian’s smooth cheeks. The man was in his late thirties and his skin was as soft as a baby’s.

The drummer gasped and held his breath as Brian lowered himself down on top of Steve’s very erect cock, letting the entire organ slide inside. Oh fuck, how the shorter man had missed this. Once it was completely sheathed within his walls, the singer let out a large satisfied moan and bit his bottom lip.

“Oh fuck! You’re perfect,” whispered Brian. His cock fit him like a glove. Neither of them moved, Steve unsure if he was allowed to. The singer let himself adjust to the boy’s size as the drummer just enjoyed the feeling of being buried deep inside another man. He had never felt anything like this before. This was better than any hand! It was so hot, tight, and inviting- like it was sucking him in.

Brian continued to stay still for about a minute until he opened his eyes and looked down- unable to do anything but grin at the look of pleasure on Steve’s face. The kid was in heaven. Brian grinned, pleased with himself as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulling the black v-neck off his torso and throwing it to the floor to leave him entirely and utterly naked. Steve’s breathing got even heavier as he ran his hands up Brian’s body, down his back, and over his lovely ass that was spread just for him.

“Oh my god, Bri, I..,” his panting was practically inhibiting his speech.

Brian grabbed the boy’s hands that had rested on his ass and pulled Steve into a sit-up position before wrapped his arms around his neck and rolling them so the shorter man was suddenly beneath Steve without even separation- his cock still deep inside his tiny lover. Once he felt the weight of the drummer, he spread his legs wider.

“Fuck me.” Steve swallowed, the urge to pound Brian into the mattress building, but still a bit apprehensive. 

“Uh, ho-.”

“Fast. Slow. Sideways, up the fucking wall! I don’t give a fuck,” whispered Brian harshly… it wasn’t in anger, but in desperation to be taken. “After three months, I need a good fucking.” Brian’s black locks spread around his head in a hot mess on the pillow as he looked up at the boy. His greenish-blue eyes were pleading and Steve couldn’t leave now… and he didn’t want to either. 

Pulling out just a bit, he thrust back in- giving out a larger whimper at the tight walls sucking him back in. Why did this feel so fucking good!? He literally felt like he could pump one more time and cum if he didn’t get a hold of himself. 

Brian let out a moan of approval, sweat already starting to build on Steve’s forehead after a few pumps- keeping his eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on what he was doing. Sadly… like any virgin, his ability to ‘last’ was probably not going to be so good. And he could barely control himself as he started to suddenly pick up speed, pulling out and pounding Brian into the mattress. Though luckily, that was exactly what the singer wanted.

“So good, baby. Fuck me harder,” mewed Brian, eyes closed tight as he let his blue finger nails run through Steve’s blond hair- and even that felt like ecstasy to the boy who was now pounding Brian into oblivion simply because he couldn’t contain himself! This was his first time and it was bloody amazing. Their pants increased, sweat starting to form on the Steve’s body, but when he looked into Brian’s green-blue orbs that finally flickered open in mid-thrust, they connected on a whole different level. The pleasure actually increasing- the room suddenly feeling like someone had turned up the temperature by quite a few degrees.

The drummer relished at how soft the singer’s legs, arms, and even hair felt as he ran his rough hands (drummer’s hands) all over Brian’s naked body- until finally landing on the older man’s hips. Pinned Brian down to the mattress by his sides, he felt the singer spread his legs even wider beneath him to invite him in deeper and that simple little act only turned on Steve that much more. Fuck. Why had he waited this long to do this?!

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out and thrust back in hard, pushing the singer up the bed just a bit. And he knew he must had hit something deep inside the man below him as he watched his shorter lover let out a large pleasurable moan, throwing his head back on the pillow.

“Right there. Whatever you did, do it again,” said Brian breathlessly, eyes shut tight at the pleasure that racked him. His cock now rubbing harder against Brian’s prostate as Brian’s cock rubbed in between their stomachs. The singer’s squeaks and moans were nothing but encouragement as Steve rapidly continued to thrust inside Brian’s eager walls as fast as he could move his hips. He couldn’t help himself. It felt so fucking good and he was already ready to spill his seed. Which he did… rather quickly. 

“Oh fuck,” gasped the drummer, letting out a cry as he buried his head into Brian’s shoulder as his seed spurt in streams inside the older man’s ass, the hot slick walls milking him out of the first load he had ever spilled while NOT being a virgin. It was a satisfying, glorious moment for Steve Forrest as his V-Card was officially striped until he realized Brian hadn’t cum yet and was still as hard as he was when they started. He had an ass full of cum and was minus one orgasm.

“Oh my god… Bri, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled out, more embarrassed than ever. “It just felt so good, I didn’t-.” Brian smiled, laughing a little before putting a hand through his blond fringe to sooth him like the kid he felt like. 

“It’s okay, hun. You were really good the whole… you know… 5 minutes it lasted.” Steve grabbed the pillow next to the singer and hid his head in humiliation.

“Oh my god!” Talk about a walk of shame, Steve!

“It’s fine, hun. You’ll do last next time,” giggled Brian. Bloody virgins, he thought. “Though, I’m still rather hard… would you take care of me? Like a good boyfriend?” asked the singer while sticking out his tongue playfully. To be honest, normally Brian would be pissed right off or annoyed as hell at being left behind by the orgasm train, but his drummer was new at all of this- it wasn’t his fault.

Steve popped his head up and shimmied his body down so his face was in line with Brian’s crotch. A decent blowjob was the LEAST he could fucking do, even though he had never done that before either…

“Wait! While you do that you can… open the drawer,” whispered Brian, nudging his head to the left night table. “I just put new batteries in it.”

**End. ;)**


End file.
